


Pai Nº1

by EvertonCable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Filbrick's POV, Gen, Jersey Devil Incident, Pre-Canon, Young Stan Twins
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: A história envolvendo uma corrente de ouro, um pai, um par de gêmeos e uma homenagem.
Relationships: Filbrick Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 3





	Pai Nº1

**Author's Note:**

> E lá vou eu de novo, escrevendo qualquer outra coisa ao invés de escrever Nosso Verão nos Bosques. Mas fazer o quê? É o preço a se pagar quando sua imaginação decide que quer trabalhar em cinquenta histórias ao mesmo tempo.

“STAN PINES!!!”

Não seria exagero dizer que aquele grito se espalhou por toda a cidade. Foi a primeira reação que Filbrick teve ao ver o estande quebrado e vazio onde sua corrente de ouro preferida, aquela bastante luxuosa e cara, devia estar. E dado o histórico recente de ‘casos’ em que seu filho mais novo se meteu recentemente, ele acabou por ser um suspeito em potencial. Mas claro que ele não admitiria a culpa assim tão fácil.

“Mas eu estive com o Stanford o dia todo”, o garoto disse, sendo defendido pelo irmão gêmeo.

“Você quer mesmo colocar o seu na reta pra defender esse pateta?”, Filbrick perguntou. “Então prove, espertinho. Vocês tem 24 horas pra encontrar a corrente, ou o Stanley vai ficar de castigo dentro de casa até o verão”.

E para enfatizar, ele colocou um cartaz na janela da loja. Filbrick esperava que a ameaça fosse o suficiente para que Stan assumisse a responsabilidade por seus atos, mas isso não aconteceu. Os dois meninos correram para o quarto, deixando o pai sozinho na loja. Tudo bem. A corrente apareceria, Stan teria seu castigo e tudo ficaria bem de novo. Assim, Filbrick se preparou para voltar ao trabalho. Até que o som dos meninos falando com Caryn chamou sua atenção. Ele viu os dois descendo por uma corda de lençóis e... ele começou a rir.

“O que aqueles dois desmiolados estão pensando?”, ele se perguntou.

Não que ele tenha dado muita atenção a isso. Nem ao outro par de meninos que apareceu depois, atraído pelo cartaz, dizendo que poderia achar a corrente. Ele apenas voltou ao trabalho e esperou. Levou algumas horas até que Stanford e Stanley voltassem, visivelmente animados, mas também hesitantes.

“Vocês dois acharam a corrente?”, ele perguntou.

“Sim, senhor”, Stanford respondeu. “Nós achamos, mas...”

“Posso falar com você em particular, papai?”, Stanley perguntou.

“Não é educado interromper, Stanley. Sua mãe e eu já te ensinamos isso”.

“Desculpa”.

“Tá tudo bem, Stanley”, Stanford respondeu. “Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique com você?”

“Tenho sim, Seis Dedos”.

Agora sozinho com o filho mais novo, Filbrick se sentou em sua poltrona e esperou. Stanley parecia tímido e envergonhado e, por um instante, Filbrick achou que os meninos tinham trocado de lugar antes de voltar. Eles faziam isso com relativa frequência. Mas não foi o caso dessa vez. Filbrick viu as mãos de cinco dedos do garoto, vendo que era mesmo Stanley.

“Estou esperando, Stanley”, ele disse.

“Fui eu que peguei a corrente, papai”, Stanley respondeu. “Eu sinto muito”.

“Como eu disse. Não é uma surpresa”, ele se levantou. “Eu sabia que tinha sido você. E ainda assim você arrastou o seu irmão pra essa história toda”.

“Eu sinto muito mesmo”, Stan disse tentando se segurar para tentar disfarçar o choro em sua voz. “Eu não queria roubar nem nada assim. É só que... eu...”

“Você o quê, Stanley? Fale de uma vez”.

Stanley pôs a mão dentro do bolso do calção e tirou a corrente de ouro, entregando-a para Filbrick.

“Eu só queria polir a corrente para o dia dos pais. Mas eu quebrei o vidro por acidente e fiquei com vergonha. Era pra ser uma homenagem, mas... eu estraguei tudo. De novo. Me desculpa”.

Filbrick olhou para a corrente em mãos. Estava limpa e brilhante, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi a pequena mensagem escrita na parte da frente. ‘Pai Nº 1’. Filbrick estava com raiva pela mentira, mas aquela mensagem... a homenagem de seu filho... a dissipou rapidamente. Era uma coisa boa que ele usasse óculos escuros, porque ele não queria que Stan visse seus olhos naquele momento.

“O senhor está com raiva?”, Stan perguntou.

“Eu...”, Filbrick começou desconsertado, limpando a garganta para falar normalmente. “É claro que eu estou com raiva. E você está de castigo pelo restante do verão. E seu irmão também por te acobertar. Agora já pro seu quarto”.

“Sim senhor”.

Stan voltou para o quarto rapidamente. Filbrick não gritou para o garoto não correr dentro de casa como sempre fazia. Ele apenas se sentou em sua poltrona de novo e ficou admirando a corrente. Era sua joia preferida na loja toda e ele esperava conseguir vende-la para algum turista ingênuo por um valor alto. Mas para isso ele teria que lavar a mensagem, apagando a homenagem de seu filho mais novo.

“Lindo, não é, Filbrick?”, Caryn perguntou entrando na sala naquele momento, obviamente ela ouviu a coisa toda.

“’Pai Nº 1’, ele escreveu”, Filbrick falou. “Ele escreveu isso mesmo que eu esteja sempre pondo ele de castigo pelo que ele faz”.

“O Stan te ama, seu bobo. Você é o pai dele. O que você vai fazer agora?”

“Ele ainda está de castigo. Isso é óbvio. Mas eu não estou mais com raiva”.

O sorriso no rosto de Filbrick era genuíno. Ele não estava impressionado. Ele nunca estava. Mas ele poderia admitir que ficou... tocado. Não que Stanley fosse saber disso. O som de passos correndo o fez trocar o rosto sorridente por sua cara séria bem a tempo dos meninos aparecerem. Embora ele não tivesse certeza se conseguiu esconder o sorriso antes que Stanford o visse.

“Papai”, Stanley perguntou. “Podemos ter um gambá de estimação?”

“É O QUE?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente? O estereótipo do pai abusivo, violento, intolerante, sem coração, controlador, sexista e bêbado sempre me incomodou, principalmente quando vem acompanhado da mãe que é o total oposto, cheia das virtudes. Sério, gente? Talvez seja porque aqui em casa a minha mãe era quem fazia esse papel, mas aqui não é lugar para falar das surras que eu levei.
> 
> Algo me incomodava na relação Filbrick Pines/Fandom e percebi o que era recentemente enquanto reassistia às primeiras temporadas de Sobrenatural (As cinco primeiras, sabe. As que realmente valem, diga-se de passagem). Eu consigo ver um paralelo entre Filbrick Pines e John Winchester e na relação deles com seus respectivos Fandoms. E eu fiquei tipo 'O QUE?'.
> 
> De volta à programação normal agora. O próximo capítulo de Nosso Verão no Bosques deve sair na próxima semana.


End file.
